Three Worlds
by Veyanna
Summary: Living between two worlds had become routine, until the day people from Mokona's new world came to Cephiro. That is what started the ensuing chaos and brought about the end. REVISING!
1. Prologue

**Three Worlds**

**Prologue**

_Among the universe there are three worlds. Worlds that came about from the burning desires hidden within the Creator; will these worlds fulfill the Creator's desires? What are the Creator's desires?_

_Some in Cephiro, Earth, and Talvia believe they know the Creator's desires. They even know the Creator by a name and physical form. Do these beings truly know? How can they be sure?_

_Perhaps, these few beings do know the Creator's desires, at least partially. Can they really say they know the desires' true form? What hidden desires still lurk in the Creator?_

_Only the Creator knows the Truth. Will the Truth be fully revealed? Will these three worlds lead to the fruition of the Creator's desires? What will happen should the worlds fail? What action will the Creator take?_

_Unknowingly, the worlds are drawing ever closer to the time when desires will be fulfilled or broken. That time will seal the fate of all three worlds._

_What does the future hold? Even the Creator does not know this answer, but the Creator knows that the end is near._

_The end of what?_

_So many questions, but time has run out._

_The time for judgment is now!_

* * *

__**Author's Note:** So...I'm back! I know it has been a long time; more like extremely long time! However, I am back now to finish what I started. Though looking back I have a lot of things that I want to polish up. Polishing of course means that I am rewriting the chapters; fixing mistakes and adding quite a bit of content to each.

This prologue is my first step in the new direction the story will be taking. I have also decided to not make this a romance. I will of course still insert romance into the story but it will not be a main focus. Also, you may notice that the prologue is showing a darker feel than Three Worlds originally had. Despite the darker feel I do not think that increasing the rating will be needed as I will not be adding anything graphic. Should this change I will be sure to notify everyone in a future Author's Note.

Much of the changes are influenced by the writing of my own original story that is currently a series of five full length books. This is the story that has kept me busy for the years I have been gone. For now its just a book for me and my friends and I want it to stay that way, but everyone will be catching glimpses of it in this story. The third world is now loosely based off of my books, including the its name, Talvia. This should help speed along updates; however, my updates will still have many long pauses in between chapters. I apologize for this, but my life does not allow me much time for writing fanfictions. I WILL finish this story though, it's just a matter of time.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Especially, those who kept checking for an update.


	2. Chapter 1

**Three Worlds**

**CHAPTER 1-Normal Life of a Magic Knight**

Author's Note: This story begins after the last book of the manga (with a few slight modifications) though it is mixed with the anime. You will find new characters that I have created just to make it a bit more interesting (though really MKR is already interesting enough). This is also my first FanFic so please don't be too hard on me. .

Oh and just for your info this first chapter doesn't focus on any of the romances it is a start to some very interesting situations and maybe a hint of trouble for some of the love lives of the MK O.o but only maybe of course. .

Disclaimer: MKR and all its characters do not belong to me they are a product of CLAMP.

A girl with red hair and red eyes is wrestling with a dog in front of a dojo when a voice calls out, "Hikaru!"

Hikaru blinks and sits up beside Hikari. She asks "What!" as her oldest brother walks out in his kendo clothes.

"Weren't you supposed to meet Fuu and Umi at Tokyo Tower at 3:00?"

"Yes." Hikaru replies not understanding why he was asking then her eyes widen and she hurriedly gets up. "Oh no, what time is it!"

"3:17" came the amused reply.

"Oh, I got to go! Bye Hikari, bye Big Brother," she says as she rushes off her long braid swaying behind her. As she ran she thought to herself, _Oh no Umi is going to be so mad and with all the ideas from Presea she is probably going to boil me over a hot fire. Presea will join in too and poor little Mokona will end up boiling with me. _She shook her head to rid it of the image her mind had just created and told herself, _I just need to get there everything else will be fine._

A blonde haired girl with green eyes watches as her friend who had just been pacing back and forth turns to her. "Where is she!" the blue eyed and blue haired girl asks. "We said we would meet here at 3:00 and it's almost 3:30 now!"

"Miss Umi please calm down. Miss Hikaru will be here shortly she probably just…forgot the time." She sighs to herself thinking, _Must Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru always do this everyday. It really is quite tiring and I really do believe that if Umi does not stop pacing back and forth while we wait for Miss Hikaru then Tokyo Tower will have a hole on this floor._

"Forgot! Fuu, Hikaru is always late she can't always forget!" Umi shouts as people around them give Umi sidelong glances.

Before she could reply Hikaru runs up to them gasping for air, "Sorry…. I'm…. late…" Hikaru manages to gasp out.

"Well you should be now let's go." Umi says impatiently without even a hello to her little 'sister'. Umi reaches out her hands and takes one of her friend's hands in each of her own. The other two do the same and the three of them are surrounded by a strange white light making the girls disappear, which is amazingly unnoticed by the bystanders all around Tokyo Tower.

A black, raven haired man is sitting on a huge tree branch surrounded by tons of beautifully colored birds when he suddenly sits up with a soft smile. "She's here," he says to no one and easily leaps off the branch onto the ground. He walks into the castle glimmering in front of him. Once in he walks to a large set of doors which open up before him and he walks into the bright room beyond.

Five sets of eyes look over at him (Clef's, Umi's, Fuu's, Hikaru's and Ferio's) and Hikaru's voice rings out happily "Lantis!"

He smiles at Hikaru with love shining in his eyes but says nothing. Hikaru smiles back but her eyes widen as something that had just blurred past him knocks into her and squeezes her. Its Caldina squeezing Hikaru as if she were a favorite teddy bear and his smile turns amused. _Hikaru sure does get tackled a lot, _he muses to himself _and I am truly surprised that she hasn't had anything broken, she is so small._

"HIKARU! Oh, I missed you and you're just as cute as ever too!" Caldina exclaims and squeezes Hikaru harder.

"It was only yesterday that you last saw her Caldina" said LaFarga from the doorway.

"Yes, I know but that was forever ago." Caldina finally let's go of Hikaru who immediately starts to gasp for air to fill her deflated lungs. She looked like she was about to speak but before she could a bright, swirling light similar to the one that had transported the girls to Cephiro suddenly appeared in the middle of the room making everyone stare.

"What is going on!" asks Fuu. "Mr. Clef!" she turns to the Guru.

"I don't know" replies the small Guru, "but I believe we are about to find out." He nods to the shapes forming in the middle of the light.

"_I don't like this Guru," _Lantis says to Clef through the mind.

"_Nor do I Kailu," _Clef replies back, glancing at the Magic Knights. _"I do believe though that it will involve the girls and that is what worries me"_

He, LaFarga, and Ferio all have their hands on the hilt of their swords watching the forming shapes suspiciously.

Finally the shapes become clear and there standing in the middle are seven stunned looking people.

As the two groups of people stare at each other Presea runs into the room yelling "HIKARU!" She squeezes Hikaru much like Caldina had but quickly notices the unknown people in the room. "Who are they?" she asks startled.

"I was just about to ask them," says the Guru sourly and turns his assessing stare on the newcomers. "Who are you?"

One of them, a male, steps forward and says in a voice that shocks everyone of the Cephirians and the Magic Knights, "I am not sure you will quite believe us, Guru."

Lantis says to Clef stunned _"That voice it's..." _Before he can finish what he was saying Hikaru asks in complete astonishment, "Rayearth!"

The man who has red hair even darker than Hikaru's just smiles knowingly. "It's good to see you again Hikaru."

Well that's my first Chapter hope you liked it and please review I know this probably isn't very good being my first but who knows it might improve with more chapters so please. begs and gives you the puppy eyes


	3. Chapter 2

**Three Worlds**

**CHAPTER 2- Taken**

Author's Note: Okay here is the second chapter and just so you know the disclaimer is the same as the last chapter and will always be the same (like duh). I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth or any of its characters they are a product of CLAMP. Enjoy! .

-----------------Sunday-----------------

Hikaru

I couldn't believe my eyes. _It's can't be…It just can't be Rayearth,_ I thought in disbelief. I stare at the man standing before me and stammer out "R-Rayearth but…but y-your…" I couldn't continue.

Rayearth grins at me his eyes showing his amusement. "Human? Yes, we became human shortly after Creator Mokona took us with him to create a new universe."

Umi couldn't help but ask, though I was sure she was hesitant of hearing the answer because Umi wouldn't want to be overly hopeful, "We?"

Two other men step forward from the crowd one with green hair and the other with blue. As they step forward I notice that their eyes are the same color as their hair and that they were really tall. Sure Lantis, LaFarga, and Ascot were tall but the three men before me now were much taller. It seemed to me that they towered over everyone but not because of their height. No it was the way they held themselves, _Like gods,_ I realize in amusement. _Of course they would hold themselves like that even as humans. _

I jump in surprise when she heard Rayearth chuckle in my mind just as he had so many times before as a Mashin. "_Of course we would." _He mimicked laughingly. I giggle which earns me a confused look from the others in the room.

I smile at everyone a slight blush coming to me features and everyone returns their attention to the man who was now speaking, "It has been a while Umi." Celes's voice commented. "I hope we have not upset you too much by our unexpected arrival."

Umi shakes her head as for once she is left speechless, but that really doesn't last long as a string of questions come forth. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? When did you become human? Wha-what…" she trailed off her face turning red as if it were about to explode.

Rayearth

I smile at the little Magic Knight I know so well. _Hikaru you really have not changed in the last year. You are still the innocent little girl I knew. _I think to myself with great affection as I watch the other Mashin greet their former partners. Switching my attention to them I realize,_ They haven't changed either. _

"Rayearth…" a hesitant voice sounded out. I turn back to look at Hikaru.

"Yes?"

"Why did you come back to Cephirio and who are the people you brought with you?" Hikaru said with a baffled look on her face.

I smile and look back at the four people who had yet to be introduced and had to wince slightly as I see the confusion written on their faces. They _do not know anything of Celes's, Windam's, and my past_, I mused to myself then quickly gave myself a mental shake to get myself to focus. "They Hikaru are Malikai, Zvonimir, Yendraia, and Hyono." Each one stepped forward as their names were called and I was about to introduce everyone to them but Fuu took over.

"How very nice to meet you I hope your stay here in Cephirio will be pleasant. My name is Fuu Hououji and this is Miss Umi Ryuuzaki," she gestured toward Umi "Miss…"

"I'm Hikaru Shidou nice to meet you. It's nice to meet friends of Rayearth. Have you known him for the year he was gone from Cephirio or have you known him longer?" She took in a breath to ask more questions in her excitement but I cut her off gently.

"Young Magic Knight there will be plenty of time to ask them questions later but for now let us introduce them to everyone else"

"Oh yes, sorry! This is Clef, Lantis, Caldina, LaFarga, and Ferio. There are more of us but they aren't in here." Hikaru hurriedly introduced everyone else to the amusement of all but frowned as she realized something. Hikaru turned to Clef and asked, "Where is Ascot and Presea?" Hikaru gasps before Clef can answer and starts running towards the door. "Oh I promised Eagle I would go see him the moment I got here."

All of us look after Hikaru as the door closes behind her and the Cephirians, the other two Mashin, the remaining Magic Knights and myself erupt in laughter.

Eagle

_I have lain here in this bed for a little of a year. When will I awaken? _I sigh and rid myself of such thoughts. I am really bored though and neither Lantis nor Hikaru had come to visit me today yet. They always do, many times together much to my joy. They are both so special to me and it makes me happy to see them together when I know both of them care very deeply for each other. I smile as I sense Hikaru coming to visit me.

The door of my room opens and Hikaru takes a step into the room "Eagle," she asks hesitantly "are you awake?"

"Yes, Hikaru I am. Come in I would never turn your company away" I feel her smile as she radiate happiness.

"Eagle you won't believe this but so much has happened today. Rayearth and the other Mashin are back in Cephirio. Can you believe it? It's just wonderful though I don't know why they are here. Why do you think they are here?" she finally finished with her tirade of questions and comments as she sits down on my bed. I am surprised by what she has told me but even more surprised by all the emotions I feel running through her. The one emotion that surprises me the most is fear.

"Hikaru, what's wrong why are you scared? Don't you want Rayearth and the others here?"

"It's not that I don't want them here. It's just..." she pauses and then admits "It just scares me, that since they are here maybe Cephirio is in trouble or something"

I sigh and wish more than ever that I was awake. "Hikaru don't worry, everything will be fine. You, Umi, and Fuu come here everyday but that doesn't mean Cephirio is in danger."

"I know but this seems different somehow."

"Different how?"

"I don't...you are probably right Eagle there is nothing to worry about." I sigh, _She is closing up again. Whenever she doesn't want anyone to worry about her she hides her feeling_. I was about to tell her that it was alright to tell me her feelings and thoughts when she changed the subject. "How are you doing today Eagle do you feel better today?"

Clef

After Hikaru had left I turn back to the newcomers a frown marring my face. "Rayearth why is it that you are here?"

Everyone lets their laughter die as they all turn to Rayearth, waiting for his answer. "To tell you the truth Guru Clef I do no know. When Creator Mokona took us to help in the new world HE was creating we went with him expecting to never return."

I soak this information in and turn to the other Mashin. They nod to confirm what Rayearth had just said. "So you do not know why you have come. As much as I would like to see your appearance as a pleasant surprise I am afraid that your coming means something is about to happen here in Cephirio." I state gravely.

The Mashins nod grimly, and Celes says "We are afraid of that too Guru Clef."

"Umm...excuse me but we don't know what you're talking about. Could someone explain to us what is going on and where exactly are we anyway?" came a softly, tentative voice. I look over and see that the person to have spoken was the woman named Yendraia. I blink in confusion, _How can she not know what is going on?_

Windam glances at Yendraia and the others gathered around her. He then says, as if in answer to my question, "Aw, yes we apologize, Yendraia but there are many things of our past that we have not made known to you. We are the Mashin and guardians of Cephirio which is where we are at the moment. For us to be here it means that there is most likely something sinister about to happen here in Cephirio."

I shake my head and look to the Mashin. "Why are people who know nothing of Cephirio here? That sounds too much like how it was when the Magic Knights first arrived here." I notice out of the side of my eye that as I speak Lantis's cold expression gets colder and darker with each word. _"Lantis you are worried as well are you not?"_ He spares me a glance that is unreadable and does not reply. I sigh and look around the room. "Why don't we leave this discussion for another time. We have no clue what is in store for us so we can not hope to fix it by worrying about it."

Rayearth nods and says "You are right Guru Clef but let us explain to our companions about our past then maybe you could escort us around and tell us how much Cephirio has changed." I nod in agreement and the Mashin start to explain their past to the other four.

Umi

As the Mashin begin to explain I see Lantis walk out of the room, no doubt to go find Hikaru and Eagle. I walk out after him to search out Ascot confused that he hasn't come to the High Chamber yet. He is usually already there when Hikaru, Fuu, and I arrive. I search through the castle first but to no avail. As I start through the gardens I hear Ascot's voice and head toward it. He is sitting on a boulder looking at a book lying on his lap. I move toward him and ask "What are you reading Ascot?" I laugh as he falls off the boulder onto the ground.

Ascot blushes and starts to stammer "U-Umi...you...I...I didn't notice you."

"Well most people don't notice things when they are absorbed in something." I say wryly. "What are you reading?" I lean down to help him up but he just blushes more as he quickly stands up nearly bumping into me in the process. I frown wondering why he always blushes so much.

"It's a book Guru says I must read."

"Is that pervert still teaching you after a year? Haven't you learned enough by now?" I smiles evilly to myself as I says pervert because even though I care deeply for Clef in public I love to call him names.

Ascot stares at me the red heightening in his face and says in a shocked voice "Umi Clef isn't a pervert and I have so much more to learn."

I just laugh. "Of course he isn't." I say sarcastically though I really did mean what I had just said. "So is that book the reason why you weren't in the High Chamber when I arrived?"

"Huh? Oh err...yes."

He is looking around for his book mark when I say impatiently. "You still haven't answered my question you know." He stops looking for his book mark and blinks.

"Wh-What?"

"I asked you what you were reading and you said something that Pervert wanted you to read. That doesn't answer my question." I stare at him with narrow eyes and he starts to stammer left and right.

"I-I...err...it's...I mean...it's...called...umm...err..." He glances at the cover of the book. "It's called Summon the Beasts" He says quickly which nearly made it impossible to understand but I decide to let it go he is already flustered enough.

"Right well I'm off to see if Celes and the others are through explaining things in the High Chamber" I start to walk off when Ascot grabs my shoulder. I turn to frown at him. "What?"

"Celes? Umi what are you talking about?" I realize I hadn't mentioned what had happened.

"Oh yeah, Celes and the other Mashin are back along with four other people." Ascot's eyes bug out and I smile in amusement. I grab his arm and I start dragging him back the way I had came. "Come on you can see for yourself." I don't see his blush as he stares at my hand holding his arm.

-----------------Monday----------------

Hikaru

I hear my alarm go off and open my eyes. I sit up, turn off my alarm, and get up to get dressed for school. _Yesterday was an eventful day. I hope today is a bit more relaxed. I didn't even get to go play in Cephirio it was all about the Mashin returning and their friends coming too._

After finishing dressing I run out of my room and into the kitchen where Satoru was setting out breakfast. Masaru and Kakeru came in after me and immediately came over to give me a hug. "Morning Hikaru." They say in unison. I smile happily at them and sit down to eat. My brothers sit down as well and we start our meal.

"This is great Big Brother." I tell Satoru as I dig into the pancakes, rice, eggs, and bacon sitting before me. He smiles softly at me before looking at our brothers.

"Slow down you two you are going to choke." Satoru says calmly as the two of them wolf down everything they can get their hands on. I giggle as they look up their cheeks puffed out with food.

Masaru swallows and says to Satoru. "We aren't going to choke. We need our energy in case some guy tries to mess with our sweet little Hikaru."

"That's right," agrees Kakeru as he stuffs more food into his mouth. I look at them my kitty ears popping out.

Satoru just shakes his head and returns to his meal.

I finish eating and get up to wash my plate. After finishing that I go over and hug each of my brothers saying. "Bye bye big brothers I'm off to school. See you later." I run out grabbing my bag as I do. I get outside and am greeted by Hikari. "Morning Hikari see you after school." He barks a good bye and I race out of the yard.

I am just starting to walk when someone comes up behind me and grabs my bag. "Well what do we have here, if it isn't the littlest Magic Knight." I spin around and stare at the man behind me. He grins and reaches into my bag to take out my magic glove. My eyes go wide and I try to grab it but another man comes up behind me and takes both my hands. The first man's grin grows wider "Now, now none of that. We are just gonna be takin this glove of yours. Don't want you messing up his Majesty's plan now do we?"

I blink and struggle to get free. "How do you know about me being a Magic Knight and who is his Majesty?"

The second man tightens his grip on my hands and pulls them behind my back causing pain along my spine and shoulder. "Don't be asking questions now or we may have to hurt ya." The first man grins evilly and walks over to a truck that had just pulled up beside them.

The driver was a female and for a second I thought she would help me but her words proved me wrong. "You got the glove?"

"Yup." The first man says holding up the glove and throwing my bag onto the sidewalk.

"Good then let's go."

The man hops into the truck while the man behind lets go of my hands. He then grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me into the truck too.

ME

Well that's the second chapter. Please review, please pretty please! I will accept any type of review because if you really don't like it I would like to know.


	4. Chapter 3

**Three Worlds**

**CHAPTER 3-What can we do?**

Reviewers

Karu-14: Hey thanks Karu-14 for your review and on my birthday too! (Great birthday present!) I have actually been thinking of posting the story on already I was just out of town for awhile and I haven't had the chance and as you have noticed I have under the pen name Veyanna. Thanks so much for reviewing.

JD Spaz: I'm very glad you enjoyed it. Thank you very much for reviewing. Oh and what was the "aww" about at the beginning of your review? I usually say that when I find something cute and well that just makes me wonder what is cute about my story I don't remember writing anything cute.

Sciathan file: Thank you. I had aimed for being original so I'm so glad you think it is. I will try to update quickly but I can't guarantee anything, especially how these last few weeks have been. HOMEWORK! I hate it not to mention all the conferences and meetings I've had but I really will try.

These are now my three most favorite people in the whole wide world heehee and so they all get COOKIES! **gives each of them a cookie**

(\ /)

(u u)

Author's Note: **AUTHOR'S MISTAKE—Right I was just going over the chapters I had already written and I noticed a HUGE mistake. At the very beginning of Chap 1 with Hikaru's POV she is thinking that Mokona will be boiling in the water with her...well that was my bad because in this as you must have noticed Mokona is the Creator and he left with the Mashin. So I apologize and hope you will over look my mistake. --** Okay here is the third chapter and just so you know the disclaimer is the same as the last chapter and will always be the same (like duh). Enjoy! . I will be adding a few comments from myself in brackets during the story so if you see them you can skip over them and just keep reading if you don't want to be interrupted. The parenthesizes are just added information in the story I would advise you to read them if they pop up because they help you from getting confused At least that is what they are supposed to do.

Disclaimer: As unfortunate as it is for me, I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth or any of its characters they are a product of CLAMP.

**Monday  
Satoru **

I walk into the dojo just as the phone starts to ring and the other two, Masaru and Kakeru try to grab it at the same time. They bump head and crash to the floor while I pick up the phone. "Hello, Shidou residence."

"Hello this is Headmistress Kidhoto and I was wondering if there was a reason to Miss Hikaru Shidou's absence today. I have never known her to miss school is there something the matter." Ooh...Principal's pet a rank above teacher's pet. JK I love Hikaru.

I stand there frozen my mind not wanting to register what the Headmistress had just said. "Hey Satoru who is that? What's wrong?" Kakeru's voice brings me out of my shock and I return my attention to the Principal.

"I'm sorry Headmistress Kidhoto but I forgot to call to tell you that Hikaru is not feeling well today and won't be going to school. My deepest apologies I did not mean for you to worry." I keep my face blank as my brothers stare at me in confusion and shock.

There is a relieved laugh from the other end of the phone. "Don't worry about it everyone forgets. I'm just glad that nothing is seriously wrong. Please tell Hikaru that I hope she gets well soon."

"I will, thank you for calling." I hang up the phone and turn to the others saying simply. "Hikaru is missing."

**Hikaru **

I don't know how long that I have been in this truck but I would guess around two hours. The man who had pushed me in had gagged and blindfolded me not long after throwing me into the truck. It was uncomfortable sitting in one place but whenever I tried to sit up the man, who I had learned was named Raiku, pushed me roughly against the hard seat so I stayed where I was barely moving. I had also learned the names of the other two in the car. The woman's name is Tahnee and the other man Ryoshan.

The truck started to slow down until finally it came to a stop. Someone grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw me forward making me crash into the door before falling to the gravel. I hold back my tears as I feel the pain rush through my body and I wait for whatever comes next. I'm yanked to my feet and the blindfold is taken off. I gasp as I see where I was. '_What? Did they take me to the right place?'_ Bet you're wondering what Hikaru is seeing right now, right? Well you won't find out in this chapter. I know it is evil but this is the only POV of Hikaru for this chapter.

 **Fuu**

"Fuu!"

I spin around to see who had just called my name. "Oh, hello Sister."

My older sister smiles and asks "Fuu are you going to Tokyo Tower again today." I nod and she absolutely beams. I know what she is that she wants.

"Don't worry Sister I will get some for you." I forgot what it is that Fuu's older sister always wants from Tokyo Tower. If you know please tell me.

She laughs and waves goodbye as she runs ahead saying. "Thank you Fuu, see you later at home."

I continue on my walk to Tokyo Tower where Miss Umi was most likely pacing around as she waited for Miss Hikaru and me to arrive. I know Miss Hikaru gets off of school before Miss Umi and I do but she is always the last to arrive though she actually lives closer than Miss Umi and me as well.

Miss Umi is, as I expected, pacing but she stops as she spots me a frown on her face. "Fuu what took you so long are you turning into Hikaru?"

I smile patiently at her. "Please calm down Miss Umi. I am here a minute early."

"Well I suppose it doesn't matter if you're late or not we would still have to wait for Hikaru," was the huffed reply. My smile widened and I leaned against the rail behind me, looking out at the city, to wait for Miss Hikaru to arrive.

When ten minutes had passed Miss Umi started to get very impatient and screeches "WHERE IS SHE!" I blush slightly as I see many people turn to give Miss Umi disapproving gazes. I remained quiet though because it was not unusual for Miss Hikaru to be this late but after twenty minutes I became worried.

'_Miss Hikaru is never this late'_ I glance over at Miss Umi and her face also reflected worry even she knew that something was amiss. I don't mean that Umi is dumb it's just that she seems occupied in her own world when she is impatient, which is almost all the time. "Miss Umi?" I ask tentatively.

She looks at me then to the elevators. "I think we should go to Hikaru's to see if she is okay." I nod in agreement and we leave for Hikaru's dojo.

**Clef**

I glance around the Palace Hallway (this is capitalized because it is more important than any other hallway. It's the one where the Magic Knights always appear when they arrive in Cephirio) in confusion. _'Where are the Magic Knights? They should be here they are never this late.' _I glance uneasily around sensing that something was happening and whatever it was, it was not good.

Obviously I was not the only one for everyone, except for the Mashin and the newcomers, had anxious looks on their faces.

"What is the matter?" The question came from Windam who was looking around at everyone. "All of you seem very worried."

"It's because the girls are late. Oh I hope the poor little things are all right." This was Caldina who was hanging onto LaFarga's arm.

A frown marred Celes's face. "So how late would you say they are?"

"Five Celets." (A Celet is equal to ten minutes on Earth) They never mention time really in Cephirio so I'm making this up. If you don't like it then go cry me a river that I can swim in. Yay! **is just at teeny weeny bit hyper at the moment **Anyways back to the story. CHARGE! Uh...what's it about again? Lol J.K.

Celes's frown deepened and he asked, "Is there anyway in which you would be able to see if there was trouble with the Magic Knights?" His answer was a few shakes of the head. Like a puppy. Yay! Oh wait I'm supposed to act serious right now oops sorry.

"So all we can do is wait and hope they are all right?" Lantis's voice was clipped and his face strained. No one answered as everyone stared at the middle of the room hoping that at any moment the girls would appear.

Ok I know that was a short chapter but I really wanted to get this up. It was going to be longer at first but I couldn't find the right place to end it and this is the best place to stop. Sorry it's really is a dumb chapter and I'm not very happy with it hopefully my next will be better and longer. I know that the Cephirians don't find out about Hikaru and I'm sorry about that but they will find out in the next chapter which is packed full of the first signs of action. Oh and just a warning this story will have some angst.

Thanks for the reviews. If you have any questions about the story or anything else go ahead and ask me. Oh and I was wondering do you think I should do a preview of the next chapter in the future? I was thinking about doing that but I want to know what you think. I'm still trying to figure out what works and doesn't work as I am sure you noticed. Hope I can get some more reviews this time even if it is short. gives you really, **REALLY **big puppy eyes PLEASE Reveiw.

Click the button come on click it. If you do then you automatically get an imaginary cookie from me so click it please.

Pokes everyone who doesn't click the review button to write a review until they do


	5. Chapter 4

**Three Worlds**

**Chapter 4: Where is Hikaru **

A/N: Hello everybody I'm back! -hears groans and glares- I'm not that bad! -Pouts- I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile I totally apologize. I wont give you any excuses though unless you ask for one because I always hate it when others give excuses. Hopefully I will be updating a lot more since it's finally SUMMER but I might be working this summer; I'll inform you if I do because it will mean I might not be able to update much. Oh I've been having a lot of problems with Like not being able to log in so I'm just wondering if anyone else has had problems too. Anyway here are the acknowledgments for reviewers.

Karu-14: LOL You don't want to waste your energy on Raiku there is someone worse than him, not going to tell you who though. Ooooooo foreshadowing teehee. Anyways there should be more Hikaru POVs in all these chapters it just wasn't the right time in the other chap. Like I said before that chap didn't turn out how I wanted it to. Thanks for the review again and all the other readers reading this you should read Karu's story **Closer You and I** it is really good and her other one. Sorry Karu don't remember the title to the other. -.-'

The Girl Anachronism: I hope I don't fall into that trap especially when it's only a little bit of angst which will be coming up in the nextchapter...hopefully. You'll have to tell me if I am a miserable failure in the angst area. Thanks ever so much for the review!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this! After all, who out there is stupid enough to think that I would be the creator of MK? -hears a smart mouth yell "Me!"- Err...riiiiiiggggghhhhhhhttttt go take your medicine now. Sighs Fine I will say it I don't nor will I ever sobs own MK because CLAMP would never let me have MK how mean of them.

**Still Monday>>>>>>>>>> **

**Hikaru>>>>>>>>>> **

I can't believe my eyes because standing before me was an exact replica of the Cephirian palace grounds. The only thing that was different was that there was a mansion instead of a palace.

As I stand there in disbelief Raiku comes up from behind to grab my roughly by the arm. "Come on ya little brat, the master be waitin' for ya." I cringe at his surly accent and his tight hold.

Tahnee obviously seeing my wince grins at me. "Now Raiku be careful with the poor little princess wouldn't want to squeeze her to death before we're done with her." Raiku and Ryoshan laughs at the comment before both throw me a sly smirk.

"Nope wouldn't wanna do that before we're done wit' her that for sure but once we are..." Raiku let his sentence trail off as I pale.

Staggering up the path to the mansion as Raiku drags me I notice a tree in the yard that looks exactly like the one Lantis always sits inwhile birds surround him. I feel tears start to fall down my cheeks as I image Lantis sitting there with his small smile as he gazes at the birds. That is when everything goes black.

"What da hell." Was the last thing I remember hearing. (-sniffles- Aww poor Hikaru.)

**Umi>>>>>>>>> **

Fuu and I reach Hikaru's dojo to find it in an uproar. Hikaru's three brothers were all running around in the yard as if looking for something. Satoru notices us at the gate and walks over.

"Umi, Fuu have you seen Hikaru today."

"No, that's why we came here she has never been that late to meet us. What's wrong? What happened? Wha.." Satoru held up his hand to quiet me.

His face was grim as he said "We just got a call from Hikaru's Headmistress just awhile ago saying that Hikaru hadn't been at school but I know she left this morning to go."

"But Miss Hikaru would never skip school." (If you can't guess who that is talking you don't know MK very well.)

"Why do you think we are out here looking for her?" Masaru had come over too. "We are hoping she is close by. Because if she isn't..." Fuu placed a comforting hand on Masaru's arm.

"It's ok I'm sure Miss Hikaru is fine where ever she is and Miss Umi and I will help look for her."

The brothers gave us a smile that never reached their eyes. "We would be happy for your help." Satoru said quietly.

I give a nod. "Fuu and I will go check Cep...I mean we'll go see if she has gone to Tokyo Tower. I know we were just there but maybe she's there now." They give a nod in return and Fuu and I give a hurried but polite bow before running off back the way we had came.

"Miss Umi do you think Hikaru went to Cephiro then?" Fuu hadn't missed my slip.

"I don't know but it's possible." I pause "Let's hope."

We continue in silence as there is only one thing on our minds, finding Hikaru safe in Cephiro.

**Lantis>>>>>>>>> **

"Guru I'm worried." I almost chuckle at the look on the Guru's face as I softly admit this to him.

He quickly gets over his amazement and composes himself once more. "So am I. Never have the Magic Knights been so late."

Just as he finishes there is a swirl of white lights in the middle of the room and we turn our worried gazes to the two girls who stood in the room. _Wait two? _That was my only thought before Umi rushed forward.

"Please tell me Hikaru is here." She said her voice desperate.

All of us stare at her with various emotions: shock, horror, surprise, worry, puzzlement, and yes fear.

"No," it was a single word that made a dramatic change because as we all look at the two girls their faces crumble and they look very near to tears.

"What happened?" Clef asked as he walks cautiously to them. (He doesn't know how to handle girls and most especially emotional girls.)

Fuu who had been looking at her feet looked up as the tears start to escape. "Miss Hikaru is gone." She looks to me as she finishes, her eyes holding sorrow, fear, and sympathy. I wince mentally but I hold my emotionless mask in place.

"WHAT! What do you mean Hikaru is gone?" Caldina screeched. "That isn't funny missies." She looks around her eyes tearing up. "Where is she?" (Sorry if that is OOC to you but I'm not really sure how Caldina would react in this situation.)

LaFarga came forward and placed his hands gently on Caldina's shoulders in comfort.

"I think you should start from the beginning." The Guru said to Umi and Fuu. They nod and all of us head into the High Chamber. Once inside Clef waves his hand and chairs appear for everyone but himself and me. I fold my arms across my chest and lean against the wall my gaze focused on Fuu and Umi.

"Now what has happened?" Everyone started at my voice but I remain still, not even blinking.

Umi takes a deep breath. "Well I reached Tokyo Tower first as usually with Fuu coming sometime later, which is usual too because Hikaru is always the last to arrive." She pauses for a moment as if to gather her thoughts...or her courage. "So we waited for Hikaru to arrive but she never came and we waited forever too. It was starting to worry us so we went to Hikaru's dojo but when we got there..." Umi choked and didn't continue.

Fuu took over from there though her voice was hoarse and her eyes a blurry, red from tears. "Her brothers told us that Miss Hikaru never made it to school even though she left for it. That's really all there is and if she isn't here that means something happened to her because Miss Hikaru would never do go off without telling someone what she was doing. She knows we would worry."

Tension fills the room as everyone remains silent besides the sobs that had started to come from Presea, Caldina, Fuu, and Umi.

"So then all we have to go on is one thing." I comment. I look over to the Guru he nods.

"Yes."

"What? We don't have anything to go off of. What are you two talking about?" Asks Umi angrily. "We know nothing and you just stand there calmly and...and" She buries her face in her hands.

Guru Clef goes to her placing a calming hand on her head. "There is one thing we can go off of and that is that Hikaru is still on Earth Umi."

She lifts her head to stare at Clef. "How do we know that?"

"We know that because if she were to come to Cephiro she and whoever has her would have had to appear in the Grand Hall."

A flash of hope flickers in Fuu's eyes but is quickly diminished. "That doesn't help very much Mr. Clef especially since we have no clue who took Miss Hikaru, where they took Miss Hikaru, or why they took Miss Hikaru."

"True as that may be it will be much easier to look for Hikaru there than if she were here." The Guru stated but upon seeing the blank expression both Fuu and Umi shot him he continued "If she were to be here it would mean we would have to search the other countries (As you should know they are basically other planets) but we shall only have to search Earth's countries." Understanding lighted their face but they still were not happy.

"It still doesn't help much," Umi nearly growls "Because there are still a lot of places to look."

"Which is why we are going back with you," I stated firmly.

Hikaru was forgotten for a moment as the two of them stare at me is shock for a few moments then they turn to Clef. "You can do that?" they asked in unison.

"Yes, and I do believe it would be best if we left now to look for her." He motioned for everyone to stand. "All of you who wish to come follow me." Everyone, including Malikai, Zvonimir, Yendraia, and Hyono followed the Guru out of the room. I go and stand in the middle of the room where the Guru joins me and the others stand around us. I take out my sword and the Guru places his staff perpendicularly to the ground.

Just as white light is about to envelop us Fuu suddenly says. "Wait." We turn to look at her. "We can't just appear in Tokyo Tower with all of you. All of you would stick out with your strange clothing." Clef and I look at each other.

"Very well." States the latter and with a swift motion of his staff all those except the Magic Knights are covered in a bright light. When the lights disappear it reveals everyone wearing short shorts, flip flops, tee-shirts, light jackets, and in some cases a cute uniform hat like the Magic Knights' except in different colors. Yes, I mean everyone including the guys. . Umi slaps a hand to her mouth to smother a laugh and Fuu coughs delicately into her hand. "What?" asks a now peeved Guru "We are now wearing clothes suitable to your world what could possibly be the problem now?"

Umi just falls to the floor laughing hysterically and Fuu is trying not to join her. "Well you see...um..."

"You're wearing girl clothes!" bursts Umi holding her stomach tightly.

A look of complete disbelief crawls up the men's faces. "WHAT!" I yell my face twisted from its normal calm into horror. I look down "But this isn't a dress or a skirt."

"Yes, but in our world men would never wear flip flops, shorts that short, jackets like those, or hats like that." says Fuu calmly her eyes twinkling. (Picture one of those floppy garden hats with a bow around the middle. I saw a picture of Fuu wearing one of those somewhere and thought it looked cute on her.)

I yank the hat off my head, as I was one of those who had one on, and turned a murderous glare on Guru Clef.

**Hikaru>>>>>>>>>**

I wake up with a whimper and open my eyes. "What where..." that's when the memories come flooding back and my eyes widen. I notice I am in a beautifully decorated bedroom lying on a soft bed. I also notice I was no longer wearing my school clothes but a beautiful pink night gown. (You know I really don't like pink that much. -Sigh- All well it will have to do maybe if I write about it enough I will like it more.)

Startled, as a soft chuckle comes from the end of my bed, I swerve my gaze to find a man who had not been there a moment before standing there looking at me. He had cherry blossom pink hair, Hmm...there it is again, pink. lol eyes a darker pink than his hair, an angelic face with soft curves, and a slightly muscular body. As he stands there looking at me I can see that he is wearing a silver tee-shirt and blue jeans. I was confused to say the least. He didn't look like the type who would be involved in kidnapping anyone especially with that handsome smile on his face. _Oh Kami I did not just think that._

"So you're finally awake little one." He grins at me making me blush more. _Why is he so handsome? Wait...why am I thinking that I have Lantis and Eagle._ His grin widens almost as if he can read my thoughts.

"Who are you?" I ask quickly trying not to blush. (-gasp- Does Hikaru have a crush? -snickers-)

He bows and says pleasantly "I am Hiroshi and it is a pleasure to meet you Hikaru."

"Um..."

He chuckles again "There is no reason to be afraid I wont hurt you nor will anyone else in this household." I blink and look at him warily. He sighs "I truly mean you no harm Magic Knight of Fire." I can hear nothing but sincerity in his voice and the sincerity in his eyes support the sincerity in his voice. I can't help but feel myself relax though I was still cautious.

"If you don't mean me any harm why was I kidnapped?"

"Ah yes I do apologize for that but it couldn't be helped."

"What do you mean it couldn't be helped?"

"Well you most definably wouldn't have helped us bring about Cephiro's destruction any other way."

I stare at him feeling as if the walls are closing in on me. "But you said you meant no harm!" I yell.

"I said I mean you no harm but not of Cephiro or your friends."

Standing up on the bed I glare at him. "What makes you think that just because you kidnapped me that I would let you harm my friends!"

His smiles which had been handsome a moment before twisted into an evil grin. "Who said you had a choice?" he asked quietly and before I could react he had pulled me off the bed into his chest. "You see little one I'm not giving you a choice in the matter." Leaning down he crushes his lips to mine as his arms crush me to him. I was too stunned to do anything but let him kiss me. Pulling away he lets his hold on me loosen and his eyes glitter down at me. "I did mean what I said before though. I mean you no harm." He then walks out of the room leaving me, very confused, behind. (Haha bet you didn't see any of that coming. Oh and no killing the author it is strictly prohibited.)

**Fuu>>>>>>>>> **

We had finally gotten the clothes issue under control and we were all heading toward my home where I knew everyone would be welcome. I glance at everyone and notice that Mr. Lantis had still not completely calmed down. _He may not like to show his emotions but I suppose Mr. Lantis has to draw the line at discovering he is wearing women's clothing. Though I must say the others have taken to Tokyo quite nicely after the initial amazement at first seeing Tokyo from the Tower._

Upon arriving at the gates of my home my older sister comes running forward. "Oh Miss Fuu you're home early. Who are your friends?" She smiles at everyone.

"Hello Sister. This is..."

My sister interrupts me by saying. "It's alright Miss Fuu let's wait until we are all inside." She skips ahead smiling back at us. "Don't take too long."

"You know Fuu your sister is a lot like Hikaru except for all the formality." Umi says she then looks down at her hands as she remembers why we are here with the others. I only nod and we finish the walk to my home in silence.

Sister is there waiting in the doorway with the butler standing behind her ready to take our jackets and hats. I hand my jacket to him as I walk past giving him a smile of thanks along the way. Umi does the same but the other hesitate they obviously are not used to someone taking something from them. I didn't see any servants in MK so I'm just going to say that the Cephirians are used to doing things for themselves. The hand their jackets over however and join us inside the mansion.

"Well it is a pleasure to have you here. My name is Akina." (I don't remember her ever having a name so this is what I'm calling her. She smiled at the other expectantly.)

"Sister this is Miss Umi, Mr. Windam, Mr. Rayearth, Mr. Celes, Mr. Lantis, Mr. Clef, Miss Presea, Mr. LaFarga, Mr. Ascot, Miss Caldina, Mr. Zvonimir, Mr. Malikai, Miss Yendraia, and Miss Hyono.

"Wow Fuu that was a mouthful." said a sardonic Umi.

"It's a pleasure to meet friends of Miss Fuu. Now why don't all of you make yourself comfortable and I will have a maid bring in some tea." Akina goes over to the door where a servant waited. "Please bring us some tea." The servant nods and walks off with a slight bow. Akina turns to me. "So Miss Fuu you must tell me why your friends are here as much as I am overjoyed to meet them I doubt this is a normal house call."

I smile. (You know the one that makes you think she is up to something but can't prove.) "You are so perspective Sister. You're right this isn't a normal house call I invited them to stay here because they have just arrived in Japan and I could never let them stay at a hotel. I thought it would be better for them to get used to Japan in a home with a few people you know than with complete strangers at a hotel."

"Oh yes, we could never allow something like that! You are completely right Miss Fuu and I'm sure Mother and Father will agree." She turns to the others as I readjust my glasses. (Wasn't that what she did after finishing with Ferio that first time? lol) "You all must most assuredly stay here during your duration here in Japan we will not have it any other way."

Just then a man and a woman walked into the room. The man had the same eyes and hair as me while the woman looked like an older version of Akina. I stand up and give a slight bow. "Hello Father, Mother I hope you have had a good day."

"We have. Thank you Daughter now tell us who are our guests here." I introduce everyone again and was about to explain that I had invited them to stay when Sister beat me to it. I was quite glad to allow Sister to take over though and I was not surprised when my parents agree that they could not allow everyone to stay at a hotel. (I thought since the rest of her family is so formal I figured her parents would be the same way. So that is why they call her Daughter not Fuu.)

**Umi>>>>>>>>>> **

Fuu and I were sitting in her room waiting for the others to arrive. It was almost midnight and I had called my parents not long after arriving at Fuu's to ask them if I could stay the night. We didn't want anyone in Fuu's family to hear our discussion so we had all planned to meet in Fuu's bedroom at midnight. The others didn't understand what we had meant at first so we had to show them the alarm clocks and show them what twelve o'clock would look like on the little digital machines.

I was just about to get up and start pacing when a light tap came from the door so instead of pacing I opted to hurriedly open the door. Everyone but Clef stood outside the door looking either bored (on Lantis's part) or anxious.

I glare at them. "Where is that Pervert Clef?" THUMP "OWW!" Clef had walked up as I asked that and hit me on the head with his staff.

"Shh...Miss Umi please be quiet we don't want to wake my family up."

"It's his fault." I point an accusatory finger at Clef. Still I do quiet down and trudge to Fuu's bed where I sit with my arms crossed. By the satisfied look on Clef's face I knew that my face must look like I had just eaten a lemon...whole.

"We must figure out where to look for Hikaru." I believe that was the longest sentence Lantis has ever put together in front of anyone except Hikaru or Eagle.

"How are we supposed to do that? We don't know who took her or why." I point out rather reasonably. (I'm not sure I would trust her opinion of reason. OO Just a thought.)

"I may be able to help in this situation." Rayearth spoke so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"WHAT!"

"Miss Umi, please not so loud."

"Why didn't you say so to begin with?"

It was Celes who answered. "Because it is something you should have been able to figure out as a Magic Knight."

"How does being a Magic Knight make a diff..." My eyes widen as I realize what they were talking about. I also notice that Fuu had figured it out by her face, just as I observed that none of the others had. "Oh, well you still could have said something."

"I'm afraid I am still lost as I believe everyone else is," comments an impatient as always Clef.

"It's really quite simple really. Magic Knights can call upon their Mashin and the Mashin in return can do the same. We just have Rayearth call out to Hikaru and ask her to tell us where she is being held and by whom." I look at Clef as if he is a simpleton.

**Hikaru>>>>>>>>> **

"Everyone is probably so worried. I don't want anyone to worry about me." I move over to the window. "Maybe I can find a way to escape." Saying this I pull the curtains from the window and look out. (Chibi Hikaru time) There is no way even if I can open the window that I would be able to jump from here. It looks like the room I'm in is on the sixth floor.

Padding over to the door I turn the knob and it opens. "Err...You mean all I had to do was open the door?"

"Well if you mean all you had to do was open the door to come out of the room then yes but if you meant all you had to do was open the door to escape then no." Hiroshi is leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the hall and he is smirking. "You aren't a prisoner to your room Hikaru but nor are you allowed to leave this house without me."

I feel anger bubbling up inside of me like never before. "You can't keep me here and you can't make me help you destroy Cephiro!" Lunging past him I start to run but I'm worried because he is making no move to follow me. I can't hear any foot steps from behind me. The reason why he didn't bother becomes apparent as an arm shoots out from behind a corner and latches onto my waist.

"Now ya wouldn't be plannin' on run now would ya?" Raiku's sickly sweet voice reaches my ears and I feel like crying in frustration.

"Bring her here Raiku."

"Sure thing master, come on ya little brat." Raiku drags me back to where Hiroshi is still leaning against the wall and eyes flashing with amusement. Grasping me by the shoulders Raiku forces me to face Hiroshi.

"Hikaru, Hikaru what am I to do with you? I can't have you trying to run off you know." He pushes himself away from the wall and he walks forward to kneel down. His fingers gently force my chin up so that I have to look him in the eyes. "Hikaru you mustn't try to escape again or I will be very angry with you and I will have to punish you. Now you don't want that do you?"

I refuse to answer him and I try to turn my face away but his fingers hold me steady. His eyes flicker with something sinister but it's gone in a flash so I couldn't identify it. My body starts to tremble as Hiroshi leans forward. _No, he is going to kiss me again! _Struggling does no good with Raiku holding onto my shoulders and Hiroshi right in front of me but something else does same me at least for the moment.

'_**Magic Knight!'**_

Hiroshi jerks to a standing position looking around.

"Rayearth, help please!" I call out in both my mind and aloud.

Hiroshi growls and a black mist rushes out of him completely enveloping the hall and ripping the communication between Rayearth and myself apart.

Falling to the floor from the sharp pain the sudden loss of Rayearth caused me. I feel like each breath is going to kill me.

"So your friends are looking for you." Kneeling down in front of me again and forcing me to look up once more Hiroshi stares angrily at me. "Don't get too excited Hikaru they will never be able to find you and even if they did they would not leave this place alive." With a bruising kiss he brings me to his chest before flinging me into Raiku. "Take her into her room and lock it on your way out I don't want this to happen again." He turns and walks down the hall leaving me to Raiku's mercies. (Mercies? Raiku? Raiku doesn't have any mercy! Uh-oh poor Hikaru)

>>>

A/N: So Karu was that enough Hikaru POV's? Tee hee. Oh I've been thinking of doing another story because it keeps popping into my mind when I'm writing this one and I can't concentrate. Do you think I should? Before answering that I'll give you the summary.

Summary: Cephiro is ruled by the evil Princess Emeraude while Earth is experiencing the horror of Priest Zagato's rule. These two tyrants are working together to bring both worlds under their complete control; Princess Emeraude simply for the power and Zagato to win Emeraude's cold heart. There is a resistance in Cephiro that is working hard to prevent such a tragedy but in order for them to succeed they need to have people in both worlds helping. However, very few people can cross between worlds, they are called Daihoms. Daihoms have the ability to transfer themselves and others from world to world and that is exactly why Zagato and Emeraude are taking them and forcing their power from them. With the tyrants with almost all of the Daihoms the resistance must search for the only Daihoms powerful enough to move whole armies between the worlds; Shidou Hikaru, Ryuuzaki Umi, and Hououji Fuu. One slight problem they reside on Earth while the resistance is stuck on Cephiro.

Well that's the summary what do you think, should I right the story? If you think so, please tell me and if you could give me some ideas for a title that would be great, because I can't think of one. Oh and here is a small name glossary for the two new names in the story.

Hiroshi – Generous Great name for him right? . lol

Akina - Spring Flower


	6. Chapter 5

_**THREE WORLDS**_

A/N: So do you hate me yet? Sorry for the really, really, really, etc. late update. Oh I told everyone I would tell you if I was working this summer and well I am (you know when it was summer and I'm still working with school). Also about that other story I was thinking of writing I've decided not to write it (but all you're ideas for titles were great Karu). Sorry if you actually like my story and you have to wait. Also just so all of you know Fuu's sister is actually called Kuu (Thanks Karu for pointing this out) but I'm going to continue to call her Akina since I know there are those out there who don't read author notes. I think that's all I have to say except of course the review acknowledgements, they will be at the end of the story, so here **FINALLY** is chapter five of Three Worlds.

Disclaimer: Still haven't convinced CLAMP to give me Magic Knight Rayearth so I don't own it, but I'll keep trying. :-)

_**CHAPTER FIVE: Frustrations**_

...Monday Night ...

...Rayearth...

The connection between Hikaru was suddenly snatched away from me leaving me gasping for air. I could hear the others talking to me

but I could not make any sense of anything they were saying. All I could hear was Hikaru's cry before the connection was lost 'Rayearth,

help please.'

Mentally shaking free from my frozen state I look to my god companions. _"Something must be done." _They both gave a slight nod.

Making sure to act as if I was still lost in my thoughts I continued the silent conversation. _"I was unable to find Hikaru's exact location _

_but I was able to narrow it down to a small area. I will be able to find her tonight once your knights and their friends are asleep. _

_Do not speak of this to anyone. We are the protectors of the Magic Knights and no one else." _Once again they gave a slight nod

and the conversation was ended.

Pretending that I had just realized my surrounding I stand up straight and look at the humans surrounding me with an expressionless

face. "I was cut off from the Magic Knight. It seems that someone very powerful is involved in the abduction of the girl from another

world." Many of their faces showed both concern and anger as they soaked in the new information.

The one named Lantis looked at me and for the first time I realized that he was no fool like so many other mortals. "There is much

more to this than you are saying Rune God. You may have been cut off but it is obvious from your conversation with the other Rune

Gods that you know where Hikaru is."

Everyone, including the Mashin, turn to stare at the man named Lantis with amazement clearly inscribed upon their faces.

Before I was able to ask the question bubbling inside me the man answered. "No, Mashin I was not able to hear your conversation but

you were quiet too long, for someone who is claimed to be a god. So where is Hikaru?"

* * *

...Clef...

I was amazed by Lantis. He saw what no one besides the other Mashin had been able to notice and he had confronted the Mashin on

it. I had no doubt that what Lantis said was true because from the shocked expressions of the Rune Gods the accuracy of the statement

was apparent.

Looking to Rayearth I could tell he was not happy to be found out.

Rayearth narrowed his eyes at Lantis and, what would have been considered said through gritted teeth if he had not been a god, said,

"You are correct in your assertion of the situation. I do know of where my Magic Knight may be."

When I saw the look of fury on Lantis's face I thought he was angered because Rayearth would have kept Hikaru's location secret if

he had not intervened.

"Hikaru is not your Magic Knight she doesn't belong to anyone, least of all you." Tension filled the room after Lantis's comment.

Giving a sigh I realize I had overlooked Rayearth saying '**my** Magic Knight'.

Ferio gave a slight cough from beside me to hide his amusement, while the others (excluding the Mashin, Lantis, and Clef himself)

seemed to want the floor to swallow them.

Glancing between the stiff, silent Mashin and the angry, rigid Kailu I knew that something had to be done before the two killed each

other.

Clearing my throat to get attention I began, "This is all very interesting and useless but we must get back to the matter at hand. Or have

the two of you forgotten that Hikaru's life may be at stake?" The two gave each other one last glare before turning to me. "Rayearth,

where is Hikaru being held?"

"I do not know the precise site of **MY** Magic Knight's containment."

Sighing again at Rayearth's emphasis of 'my' I thought to myself. _"You wouldn't think a god would behave like a child any time, _

_much less a time like this. At least Lantis has not sunk to childish tactics." _I had to rethink my last thought as Lantis kicked

Rayearth behind the knee making him falter. _"On top of everything the last thing we need is a game between children. Though I _

_wonder how Lantis was able to kick Rayearth from so far across the room." _(Clef sometimes forgets that others can reach things

farther away than he can without magic and I had to add some humor into the story which is why Lantis is OC just now...sorry if you

don't like it this way.)

"Well could you please tell us the area you think we may find Hikaru then?" Everyone knew from my voice that I was impatient but I

couldn't help but lose what little patience I had after Rayearth's and Lantis's little squabble.

"I shall lead the way there." Rayearth reluctantly said.

With that we were finally on our way to rescue Hikaru, but first we needed to plan.

* * *

...LaFarga...

"Well we know where to look for Hikaru but now we got to plan how we are going to get her out. Whoever has Hikaru has got to be

very powerful to block a rune God and we need to be ready for anything they may throw at us." Finally I could be of use protecting and

rescuing was my specialty. I hadn't become the head of Princess Emeraude's guards for nothing. (Since there really wasn't much to

LaFarga in either the manga or the anime, besides he doesn't trust others easily, this is how I'm going to portray him. Sorry if this

disappoints some people.)

"Right, we need to make sure that Hikaru isn't put in anymore danger. If we just show up without a plan they might use Hikaru as a

shield." Ferio statement was grim and if anyone in the room had any doubts of the seriousness of the situation they were wiped out with

those words.

"This isn't going to work! We need to get Hikaru now! They could be harming Hikaru while we stand around planning! I won't allow it

I won't!" (Three guesses on who has outbursts like that. :-D)

* * *

...Hikaru...

Raiku drags me into the room a chilling smirk on his face. "Well I wouldn't be gettin' to hopeful 'bout yer friends comin' and savin' ya

now. Master Hiroshi doesn't like visitors ya see."

"You're not going to get away with this! I won't let you or anyone else put my friends and Cephiro in danger! If you don't stop this

now I will fight you to protect them!" I was boiling with fury now that my initial shock of the whole situation had worn off. I wouldn't let

them get away with this. I wouldn't! They were going to pay for threatening my friends and Cephiro.

Raiku snarls and grabs me by the neck. "Gotten brave have ya? Well little girl you're fergetin' that ya can't do anything. Ya don't

know where ya are and ya don't even know what our plan is fer Cephiro. Even if ya did what do ya think ya could do little girl? Yer

helpless. Ya couldn't stop us even if ya wanted to and by the time Master Hiroshi is done with ya, ya will be joining us. Yer too weak to

fight against him and if I were ya I would start being a good little girl before the Master decides to be away with ya." With those last

words Raiku pushed me onto the bed in my room, that I don't remember reaching, and left the room.

The door slammed on his way out and once it was closed there was an audible click; I was locked in. (Sorry people but you won't be

getting much Hikaru in this chapter because other things need to happen.)

* * *

...Ferio...

It was finally decided that we would not leave until morning, much to the dismay Umi, but I could not help feeling that it was for the

best of everyone. None of us would do Hikaru any good without some rest and Fuu was looking especially tired. I did not know if it was

because her 'little' sister had been taken away from her or if some other reason was responsible for the exhaustion in her drooping

shoulders. I was going to find out that was for sure.

As the others started to file out to find the bedrooms given to them I hung back waiting to speak with Fuu alone.

"Fuu may I speak with you a moment?" My question was spoken softly but seemed to startle Fuu none the less.

"Oh, Ferio! Of course, what is you would like to speak about?"

Walking up to her and putting comforting hands upon her shoulders I gently ask, "Fuu, are you alright?"

She stares up into my eyes for a moment before her eyes start to fill with crystal tears and she leans into me. "Ferio, who would be so

cruel, as to kidnap Miss Hikaru? She has always been kind and is not deserving of such a fate."

Arms wrapped tightly around her waist with my head laid against Fuu's I try to comfort her. "We will get her back and she will be fine!

Hikaru is very strong she would not have been eligible to become Pillar other wise. Do not let your worries get to you Fuu because

tomorrow Hikaru will need you and you will not be able to help her if you do not stop worrying and get some sleep. Everything will be

fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise." That simple phrase nearly got stuck in my throat for how could I promise her this when I did not believe it myself. (Yay! I

actually got some romance now!)

* * *

...Tuesday Morning...

...Ascot...

**BUZZ!!! BUZZ!!! BUZZ!!! THUD!!!!!!!!! BUZZ!!! BUZZ!!! BUZZ!!!**

Looking around wildly, I wonder if Fuu's home is under attack. **BUZZ!!!** I do not believe that I am the only one with this thought

because I hear a lot of other voices shouting in surprise.

**BUZZ!!!**

I am able to find the source of the sound a few buzzes later to find that it was the odd contraption that Umi had called an all arm cloak.

He had been paying attention to a few other things. (:-D wink wink teehee)

**BUZZ!!!**

Growling I crawl out of the bed and look for a way to turn off the annoying contraption. (Oooo my first skipping of time for one

person anyways)

...Fifteen minutes later...

**BUZZ!!!**

"AH! How do you turn this thing off?!" As I was yelling with frustration there was a knock from the door. I yank the door open

desperate for someone to help me silence the small little box.

**BUZZ!!!**

"Having troubles are we?"

Umi's amused tone did nothing to help my frustration neither did the light blue sleeping gown that flowed down to her knees.

"ASCOT?!"

Umi's shout startled me and I realized she must have been talking to me. "Um s-sorry Umi I uh was uh just um...thinking. W-what was

it what you were saying?"

"Are you alright Ascot? You've been acting really weird lately and well I don't want..." Her pause made me think that she was not going to continue until, "I just don't want someone else who is dear to me to be in pain as I'm sure Hikaru is now."

"Umi I-"

**BUZZ!!!**

Both of us jumped and stared at the alarm clock. After a moment Umi laughed and shook her head before walking over to the alarm

clock. She pressed something and I assumed it was to turn it off.

"I'll leave you to get ready Ascot." Looking down at what she was wearing Umi laughed again and said. "Also, I need to get ready too. We are going to get Hikaru back." The last was filled with such determination that it seemed as if raging waters were swirling in Umi's eyes.

"Yes, we will defiantly get Hikaru back." I nod to Umi as she leaves with a smile flashing towards me.

Turning around as the door starts to close I don't notice the look on Umi's face until I hear a small cry come from her. I quickly spin

around to find Umi kneeling down on the ground clutching her chest. Running to her I hear other cries from out in the hall where

Lantis, and Fuu (They are all dressed) were all kneeling and clutching their chests as well. Rayearth was not kneeling but he had a look of

extreme pain across his features.

"What's wrong? What's happening Umi?"

"It's Hikaru she..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ooo a little bit of a cliffy though nothing like next chapter's cliffy. I really do apologize for getting this update up so late but I'm also sorry to tell everyone that the next update wont be for awhile either. The reason for this is that I wont be able to work on the story for another two weeks because of state exams but the good thing is that once those two weeks are over I have Spring Break so I can work on the story then. Wow I said sorry a lot through out this whole chapter. 

**Review Acknowledgements**

Karu-14: Sorry Karu I've been really busy and I'm just getting busier but I didn't mean to update so late_. I'm really, really (times infinity) sorry bows continually GOMEN! _I really will try to update more but I'm a Student Ambassador now_. My schedule rarely leaves me time to do things I want to do so I really am sorry and I can't thank you enough for your support. _

Shimerslayer: Sorry about the chapters being short and the updates REALLY slow. _Since I don't actually like this chapter I don't think it was something to look forward to and for that I apologize but I still love that you reviewed!_

cute0anime0addict: Thanks for your review it's what actually prompted me to get a chapter up. _This chapter was supposed to be longer but actually it's a good thing that it has been shortened because I think the original title was a bit too broad._ Though really I'm disappointed with this chapter and the beginning of the next... sigh _All well I really appreciate your review!_


End file.
